Seiken Densetsu 3 - Riesz's Story
by Kimitsu
Summary: What happens when Otaku-chan is bored and obsessed with SD3. Riesz's story, from her beginning, to her ending. If this is well-liked, I'll try to do one for each of the SD3 characters. Try to remember that I'm playing the game as I write this...
1. Prologue

Seiken Densetsu - Riesz's Story  
  
  
NOTES: I am obsessed with Seiken Densetsu 3. Litterally. It controls half the waking moments of my life. Blue Seed controls the other half. At any rate, because I'm so obsessed with it, and because Riesz/Lise and Hawkeye/Hawk are my favorite characters, I started this. A first-person point of view of the entire game, from a certain character's (whoever that may be) beginning, to the end. This one is from Riesz/Lise's (henceforth reffered to as Riesz) POV. Keep in mind that I'm playing the game as I write this...  
  
LEGAL STUFF: The Seiken Densetsu series belongs to Square, not me. I wish Hawkeye/Hawk did...  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
I am a forgotten princess. The world as forgotten Rolante, the horrible disaster...  
  
And the kidnapping of my dear brother. Elliot.  
  
The lost kingdom of Wind, Rolante. Its horrible invasion by the minions of the Sand Fortress Navarre.  
  
All these have been tossed aside, as old memories of days gone by. Few remember. Even fewer know the truth. I am merely a forgotten memory, of which my companions and I can understand. For they have been forgotten as well, though their story, I know not. But only my companions, my subjects, and my kingdom remember me.  
  
I am the sole remaining heir of the throne, and now that my father has died, I am left to rule it. My brother should've ruled when he came of age, for he is a prince, while I am a princess. But it is not to be.  
  
Who am I, you ask?  
  
I am the sole survivor of the royal family of the Wind Kingdom, Rolante.  
  
I am the Wind Princess and Amazon, Riesz... 


	2. Chapter 1

Seiken Densetsu 3 - Riesz's Story  
  
NOTES: I am, as coined by best friend Emma, in a state of "writer's paralysis". This is the only thing I can find the energy to work on, besides my soulscape travel guide. Don't worry, though. I still am obsessed with Seiken Densetsu 3. This is from Riesz/Lise's (henceforth referred to as Riesz) POV. Keep in mind that I'm playing the game as I write this...  
  
LEGAL STUFF: The Seiken Densetsu series belongs to Square, not me. I wish Hawkeye/Hawk did...  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
"Go, Riesz!"  
  
"Yeah!" The cheers filled my ears with pounding beat of my heart. In front of me, a Needle Bird flapped about, confined to the small ledge it hovered above - Needle Birds can't fly as well as their Harpy half-cousins. Its blue-tinted wings beat the air heavily as it swerved out of reach of my extended spear. Without warning, it dove at me, knocking away my breath.  
  
"Riesz! Go for it! We're here for you!" Raiza's encouragement somehow gave me the strength to stand up once more. Balancing on my trident, I heard no more, saw nothing. All I knew was the frantic movements of my target, its whirring pink body as it dove at me over and over again. I smacked it with the flat of my spear - once, twice, three times... and as I landed a fourth blow, I felt charged up. Ready to attack. As in the final blow...  
  
"Whirlwind Lance!" exclaimed someone from the crowd as I used my special tech. The twirling spear and the momentum sent the spear points straight into the Needle Bird's legs... its weak spot. Having fought them since my mother, leader of the Amazon army of Rolante, died, I knew full well where their weak spots were. For example, the Chibi-Devils. Just snap their tridents in half and after one hit, they're defeated. It's as if that red three-pronged spear holds their very soul. But Chibi-Devils are stereotypes. If you don't strike immediately after destroying their weapon, then they'll disappear to Jinn-knows-where (personally, I always believed it to be in the pits of Salamando's realm, the Valley of Flames) and bring with them, a second later, a brand new trident. That's why I've learned to be fast, always alert. I even sleep light enough that I can tell when Father sleepwalks. But away from my memories...  
  
It was simple enough to destroy the Needle Bird. As I watched it fade into nothingness, leaving only a few pink feathers as its legacy, I stood at the edge of the high cliff, listening to the wind flow. "More monsters... all the time. And the wind... it's crying..." A single tear rolled down my cheek as I hurriedly brushed it away.  
  
Suddenly, I realized how tired and hungry I was, collapsing to the ground. Raiza stood over me, motioning for a few others to pick me up. "You're just like your mother, Riesz. You've led us so well..." I felt a small smile tug at my lips before I fell asleep in the arms of my people... my warriors... my friends...  
  
*~*~*  
  
Something was wrong. It was easy enough to sense. I looked for my brother, Eliott, hoping to keep him out of the danger.  
  
Not to mention that he was also missing for martial training. It figured. He was still a boy of 7, fun loving, lesson hating, but Father, the King, insisted on it. As did I.  
  
But Elliot was nowhere to be found. A lone Amazon stood guard at the gate, calmly looking around with little to fear. Naturally. The winds and cliffs. protect our beloved home, and few can reach it without many trials.  
  
"You! Where's Eliott?" The soldier jumped, startled, and turned to face me, heaving a sigh of relief.  
  
"Prince Eliott? He hasn't been this way... Hmm... ask Alma, she should know. I think she's in Eliott's room right now," answered the soldier, placing a hand to her chest. I smiled and nodded, thanking her. Deep within, I was frantic, ready to lose my composure. I think I ran through the palace at breakneck speed, if such a thing was possible. I nearly knocked into several attendants, but I wasn't noting the scenery. All I cared about at that point was Eliott. Splinters of wood flew by me as I crashed into Eliott's door, meeting with the astonished face of my old nurse, Alma, within. The puffing that was my breath came out in wispy clouds in the cold air, barely visible with the fading light of the sun that streamed through the arched window above the fireplace. The fire crackled merrily, as if foretelling some undesired event.  
  
"You shouldn't be running about like that, Riesz-hime," she scolded, waggling her finger. I scowled in annoyance. Who cared about running? But Alma was the type to care more about her charges than trivial matters such as behavior.  
  
"I'm sorry. Pardon me, Alma, but have you seen Elliot lately?" A thoughtful look spread over the wizened face as she answered, "I thought Eliott was with you, Riesz-hime. You're almost always together. Eliott thinks of you as his mother, you know that..." I grimaced. My mother...  
  
As Eliott was born, my mother had died. I was there to see it, standing at the foot of the bed, while Father clasped Mother's hand tightly. Alma, not so old at the time (well, possibly. I was only 7 at the time.), had witnessed it as well. Eliott had never seen Mother's face, nor had mother ever seen her son's. I had climbed the cliff, the very cliff where I had fought the Needle Bird this morning, and cried. I thought I would cry until my heart dissolved in the sea of tears, and myself with it. When the salty drops had disappeared, I had no choice. I resolved, there and then, that I would give Eliott all the support Mother would've given him.  
  
I ran out, shedding tears all the time. The other Amazons notice the glimmer in my eyes and wisely kept out of my way. And on the highest balcony, I cried once more. I let all the tears, the pent-up sadness flow. And then I shook my head, letting the tears fling out. There was nothing to be done by moping and weeping.  
  
"Eliott! Where are you?"  
  
*~*~*  
  
Little did I know where my beloved little brother was. He had been hiding behind the southernmost pillar, staying in the shadows with his dark blue cloak wrapped around him, a hood of the same color hiding his blond, tumbling locks. Some ninjas from the Navarre Sand Fortress tricked him into going with them, and went with him into the basement, under the guise of 'magicians'. Luckily, I had remembered how much Elliot loved to hide in the basement.  
  
I sprinted down the long flights of stairs, praying to the golden Mana Goddess statue for good health. Finally, I reached the end.  
  
"Eliott! Where are you!?"  
  
Down the hall, I overheard the 'magicians' introducing themselves as Bill and Ben. Eliott was demanding more magic tricks. I had a feeling that these so-called 'magic tricks' were merely feats of learned ninja skill (such as the feared 'Thunder Jitsu'). Little by little, as drifts of their conversation floated by, I realized what they wanted - to gain control of the Wind Mana Stone in the Corridor of Wind!  
  
Little Eliott listened to their lies. He listened to them go on and on, weave their stories… never once suspecting that they lied. Then I heard him gasp.  
  
"M-Mother?! I can meet Mother?" I frowned bitterly. They were joking about, weren't they? Bringing someone from the dead…  
  
And yet, if it was possible, I would've liked to see Mother once more as well. But it was not possible. I knew it already. They wanted Eliott to disable the wind, to gain control of our kingdom. It was something no one would have expected. The great network of thievery, Navarre, the thieves who stole from the rich and gave to the poor… And now they wanted to prove that they were worth something in the world by taking over our peaceful kingdom?  
  
"But Riesz said… never to stop the wind…" Inwardly, I smiled as I crouched outside the door. So Eliott had been paying attention after all!  
  
"How sad... she's tricked you! You see, Riesz knows this spell too..." said one of them.  
  
"...and she's been meeting with your mother, in secret! Heh!" The other chuckled as he finished. Did he really think Rolante would be THAT easy to claim? That was my cue. I waited a few seconds, then called out, "Eliott? Where are you?"  
  
Then I burst through the door, running up the long flight of stairs to where the two marauders had been holding Eliott hostage. I was a few seconds too late...  
  
A blue glow surrounded the room. Eliott had actually believed them? He had disabled the wind...  
  
"Eliott! Who are you people? Let Eliott go!" Eliott ran to my side, crying, sniffling into my protective armor.  
  
"Hehehe... "The Castle That Never Fell" will fall easily without any wind to protect it..." chuckled one. "Rolante is ours now... How's THAT for a robbery, eh?" I wanted to run up and spear them through.  
  
"Look, sis, do you have time to waste here? Think about it, how's King Jester going to fight when he's BLIND?" The last was said mockingly. But Father! The very mention was enough to spur me out of that room. Eliott ran along with me. When I got out, however, no Eliott to be found...  
  
"! Where's Eliott?" That was enough. I ran back down stairs, battle-ready. Heat flooded over me as I ran... Why was the castle suddenly becoming so hot?  
  
"Eliott! Please answer me!" No reply. I buried my face in my hands anxiously. "Oh... It's all my fault!" Then the wave of responsibility caught me in its clutches. Now was definitely NOT the time to cry.  
  
I ran out. The flames continued to sear at my soles. Flames? The castle was being set on fire!  
  
A soldier lay nearby. "Pull yourself together!"  
  
"Riesz-hime... I have no excuse... The wind stopped, and the enemy released Sleep Pollen..." she moaned in pain and humiliation. "I-I'm so ashamed... Hurry... the King..." I nodded, and ran. Ninjas bombarded me. There was only one force in the world that employed ninjas, and this confirmed my suspicions. Why was Navarre attacking us?  
  
I finally reached the throne room after an unending series of battles. Father lay there, crumpled up like a rag doll tossed away.  
  
"Father!"  
  
"Riesz... is that you?" His hand groped about for my own. I took his and stroked it comfortingly.  
  
"Father... hang in there..."  
  
"I'm sorry... Riesz... The wind told me about this day, but I never believed it..." He coughed. Red drops spewed onto the carpet. "It must be the changes in Mana..." Eliott was gone, Father couldn't sense him anywhere in the castle at all. "Riesz... Take care... of Eliott..." With that, he laid his head on the throne, sleeping eternally.  
  
Dead! Father was dead! And Eliott was gone...  
  
I couldn't stay any longer. As I ran out in a frenzy, a woman in pink caught my eye. She was leading the troops of Navarre. I gritted my teeth. She would pay dearly! Before anything could be done, she disappeared. A magic-user. Outside, I felt the breeze ruffling my long blonde hair gently.  
  
"The wind... The wind has returned..." I couldn't stay in the castle any longer. Father had always spoken about the priest in the Holy City Wendel. Perhaps he could help me.  
  
At the last bridge, I turned to face the setting sun.  
  
"Mother... and now, Father... I promise I will find Eliott. Mother... please protect me..." I climbed down the path. "...ugh!" I couldn't keep it in any longer. As I ran, streams of tears fell from my eyes... I would avenge Rolante. No matter what!  
  
*~*~*  
  
OTAKU-CHAN: ::yawn:: This was a long chapter... And I woke up early to do it too... You know the drill, please review! And yes, this could be considered a first-person novelization of the game.  



End file.
